


With Love, Hanni & Willy

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, for the ♥'s day, just another manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Will is such a good friend, thinking of their friends in Baltimore on Valentine's Day.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Love, Hanni & Willy

"Hanni, don't you think it is polite to send our friends back in Baltimore a Valentine greeting card? We could personalize it, take a picture of us together, put some words and then mail it to them," Will suggested to Hannibal while both of them were enjoying each other's company on their hotel suite's balcony, glass of champagne on their hands. Hannibal pondered on the suggestion of his mongoose and gave Will a nod after taking a sip on his drink. "Let us go and take that photo. I am sure they are going to appreciate our kind gesture, remembering them during this wonderful holiday!" Hannibal answered, setting his phone on a monopod, setting a timer so both him and Will could make a lovely pose. "Smile for the camera, Hanni!"

**Author's Note:**

> Credits: [ [♛](http://mads-mikkelsen.net/gallery/thumbnails.php?album=967) ] | [ [♚](http://hugh-dancy.net/photos/thumbnails.php?album=542) ]


End file.
